tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Version/@comment-5172879-20130918204740
There is a new update for ios. Sept 13th 1.6.3. Description says: - Chiefs can now send gifts to each other! You can share your resources, decorations and quest items with your friends! Add items to your wish list as well! Gifts menu can be accessed both from your own island and on from your neighboring islands. -There is a new building available at the Fair-Kite Festival. Download took quite a while as usual. New icon is cool Dino is in all black with a full moon and a witch on a broom flying in front of it. Hot air ballon is still there. :( There was a new quest that loaded too. Pie for Friday. "To bake a cake we will need a sweet filling. Let's gather some succulent berries and fresh sorrel". Weed out 4 bushes and patches of grass. Gather food from a berry bush 2 times. reward is 50 gold and 20 xp. Next new quest is Baking biscuits. Plant 5 wheat fields. Build a festive fireplace. reward is 60 gold and 30xp. Presents icon in Social tab is now colored in. Clicking on it revels the Gift options. You can send 10 gifts a day, seems that gifts don't cost as my amount of copper was the same before and after the gift I sent. You can set a wish list of 5 items you want. You can only get 5 gifts a day. Appears that only neighbors that have set up a wish list show when you click on an item to gift. ie I clicked on paint and saw 2 neighbors with what I think is their wish list, but when I click on copper I only saw one neighbor, presumably wanting that. Looks like some cool options. I did see someone with what I believe were some needed quest items looked like a rope and spoon or ladel. When I clicked on that item it asked if I wanted to gift that for 5 crystals, but I believe that is because I had already given that person a gift. So looks like you can pay 5 crystals and gift someone again. What a bargin! (sarcasm) I wasn't able to add quest items to my wish list only resources and deco, but I don't have any quests right now that require finding items so that may be why. I don't know how much I gifted someone of copper. I hope someone gifts me so that I can find out. I set up a wish list. However I don't know if you can gift what you don't produce, as I have all resources now. Would be good to know, as I may need to change my wish list to include food, so that all may gift if they wish. I will update more as the new quest line developes. UPDATE: After downloading the other islands I had a new quest line on Fijord and Mystery. The Fijord line was clearing some snow, small reward and then purcashing a pond ( for 14 or 15 crystals) so that they can ice skate. No thanks, not paying crystals if I can help it. No more new quests on Fijord after that. New quest line on mystery, so far, was building and upgrading a hotel. The upgrade of my existing hotel counted but not the building one. So built one. Then quest of coffee trees, pig farm deals and sweet shop deals. No new quests on Atoll or Piedmont.